Alone
by Schmob
Summary: A young boy wakes up one Tuesday morning to find many strange events occuring, without explanation. He finds his destiny and saves all of humanity in this epid War of the Worlds fan fiction.
1. Prologue

It was Tuesday, and I was still asleep. At that time, I had absolutely no knowledge of the events that would soon unfold. Never would I have expected the night before that the morrow held much to be desired. I had no idea of the incredible – and terrible – things that were going to happen to me…

_ Beep…beep…beep…_I rolled over my left shoulder and slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. I sleepily opened one of my eyes, and looked at the calendar tacked to the off-white wall that lay alongside my bed. _Tuesday_. My eye snapped shut and I slid deeper under my covers, into the warm haven. I was back asleep not long after.

I unwillingly awoke, a low rumble in my stomach. _Food_, it was saying. I lifted my head off my down-pillow and slid one, then two feet over the side of my bed. Only half awake, I descended the staircase, my gateway to food.

I was pouring my cereal when I heard it. I put the box down, listening. Still. Everything was still, and there was no sound. _There's no one in the house. _I called upstairs, hoping for a response. Nothing.I looked around the table for a note from someone, explaining this. Again, nothing.

That is about when I started hearing things. Not hearing things like crazy people do, not at all. This was real noise. Like nothing anyone has ever heard. It was high-pitched. It stung my ears, piercing my eardrums. I had to escape it, and quickly ran to my bathroom, closing the door tight behind me. It had only been muffled. The sound still seeped through. It was now louder, higher, as if clawing at my skin and ripping large gashes in my insides. It was terrible. Desperate to escape it, I did the only thing I could do in a bathroom to stop the noise: stuff toilet paper in my ears. Now, at first it didn't work. I readjusted the clumps of paper and pushed them deeper into my ears. The noise slowly faded, and I sighed, leaning against the wall in this cramped space.

_ What next, _I thought._ What next?_ I slid down the wall and put my arms around my knees, hugging them to escape my thoughts. _The police, _I decided, _I must call the police._ Makeshift plugs still in my ears, I turned towards the door and exited into the hallway. I picked up the phone, my hand shaking. _Why am I so scared?_ I dialed the numbers carefully. _911. _I held it to my ear, keeping the plug in place. No ringing. No dial tone. Nothing. _What's going on? _I questioned, astonished at what has happened thus far. I experimented by flicking the light switch in the kitchen, but the light stayed dark. Nothing was working. _The power is out._

So many strange events had occurred already, and I was going to do anything I could to find out what was going on. _Nobody in the house, sinister high-pitched noises occurring randomly, and no power._ What was this all about? I was desperate, no, destined to find out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Yellow Stripe

Chapter 1 – The Yellow Stripe 

I can truly and honestly say that I had no idea what to do. I was like a fish out of water, one that has no chance of escape. I knew that I had to begin to figure things out, and I could only think of one thing to begin do so. I took the wads of toilet paper out of my ears. I braced myself for the horrible noise that cursed my thoughts, but there was nothing. Silence, just like before. _Good, but what next?_ I thought. My family was not in my house, and there was no power. Something must have caused this power outage, but there was nothing that came to mind. I peered out the window for the first time that day. Normal. Everything perfectly normal and in it's place.

Once again I tried the phone, but of course I had little success. It was then that I knew I had to go outside and figure things out. I slowly turned the handle on my front door and slipped through the doorway. I stepped off the porch and took a look around.

"Whoa," I spoke to myself. "That definitely wasn't there before." A long yellow strip of paint, no more than six inches wide, had appeared. It started at my porch, flowing under my feet and to the walkway the lead to my driveway. I looked past my brown brick driveway until my eyes met up with something I had never seen before, just sitting there in the center of my court. "That wasn't there either."

_What the heck is this line doing here_, I thought. _And what in the world is that?_ It's funny, now that I think about it. At that time I didn't know what it was because it wasn't from _this _world. Now I wish I hadn't gone near it.

But I had. And this is what happened: I slowly put one foot down in front of me, stepping gently on the yellow stripe. Then the other foot went down. And then the other again. Soon I was on my driveway, and then in the street, following the paint stripe for a reason I don't know. I came to the center of my court, and stopped where the line ended, and the thing was.

It was silver, and it gleamed in the morning sun. Rounded like a dome, there were bolts that lined seams in what I thought to be metal. At the bottom, it looked like a small part of something very large that was protruding from the asphalt. Actually, it looked like it was actually in the street. Or under it, for that matter. At the top of the metal dome, it came to a point. On it there was a short and thin metal rod, standing vertically, with a metal ball no more than one inch in diameter resting on top. _What is all this?_ I was amazed.

I walked around this dome. If I had laid on my side, I would only be half the length of this huge metal object. I was only halfway around when I noticed something irregular in the shape of the dome. It was a small, rectangular inlet of metal. And a latch. There was a latch on it, and I knew what it was. _A door_, I concluded. _It's got to be a door. _

_Should I go inside? Why is this yellow strip leading to this dome thing? Who put it here? What's in there? _Questions soon flooded my head, and there was only one way to answer them. I was going to go inside. _I am definitely skipping school for this._


End file.
